


Office Romance

by ConsultingHunterofGallifrey



Category: Twittibal
Genre: Desk Sex, Emphasis On Try, M/M, Office AU, Saw You In Class!Verse, Trying To Hook Up In The Office, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingHunterofGallifrey/pseuds/ConsultingHunterofGallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to secretly get some much needed stress relief from your PA is hard when you're on the clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohgoodnesswhatdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoodnesswhatdo/gifts), [nevergonnaquitit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnaquitit/gifts).



> So, yeah, I wrote a thing! I was gonna do a bigger fic inspired by Saw You In Class by nevergonnaquitit, set in that verse. But my muse wasn't there. So until it's there, have this!
> 
> (Also, I know I censored swearing. I can't help it. I'm not comfortable with the big swear words yet. (Just writing slash (pre-slash?) Whatever. I'm an enigma to even me...))

"I'm surrounded by idiots…"

Bentley sighed, rubbing his temples. He had just learned the plant was underproducing their next line of cars, and all because of a simple mistake by the foreman. This, on top of an important meeting being spontaneously cancelled, put the CEO in a foul mood.

His personal assistant, Dodger, started rubbing his shoulders. Bentley relaxed. "Well, almost surrounded." He sighed. "What am I going to do?"

Dodger stopped rubbing his shoulders, closed the blinds, and stepped in front of him. "I dunno. Work out the manufacturing issue? Just call the new line "limited edition"?" He climbed onto his lap, straddling him. "Me?"

Bentley raised an eyebrow at his lover, and smirked. "That last one seems counterproductive…"

"Probably." Dodger nuzzled Bentley's neck. "But you'll be in a much better mood." He kissed his neck, occasionally gently sucking on it (the last thing they wanted were hickies, after all).

Bentley lolled his head back. "Alright, you convinced me." He gripped Dodger's hips, causing the other to gasp out. He lifted him onto the desk and started unbuttoning Dodger's shirt, feeling his skin underneath.

"Ben~"

Bentley slipped Dodger's shirt off (but not his tie), tossing it beneath his desk. He kissed his torso. "Up, you're still on the clock, Dodger."

"Oh you a-"

He tugged on Dodger's tie, brining their lips together. Then he began slowly working his tongue into Dodger's mouth, tangling his fingers in his golden locks. Bentley pulled away briefly, leaving his lover breathless.

"Yes, sir." Dodger said breathily. He laid back on the desk, pulling Bentley on top of him. They continued to make out. Dodger squeezed Bentley's ass. Bentley grunted and continued kissing Dodger's torso. Dodger bit his lip. 

Nobody knew they were lovers. Sure, there was the occasional teasing from his co-workers ("Well, if it isn't the missus." "Have you been promoted to "live-in PA" yet, Charger?"), but he knew none of them honestly thought they were together. But they had to keep it that way for multiple reasons (professionalism, Bentley's reputation, how the company would react and treat Dodge).

This, of course, posed a problem every time they decided to do it in the office. Mainly because Dodger could be really, obscenely loud during sex. He'd tried to talk Bentley into soundproofing the office, but he had countered with that month's low profits. And threatening no more cuddles.

But enough tangents.

Dodger had started unbuttoning Bentley's shirt when they heard the doorknob turn. Dodger yelped, nearly tossing Bentley off him. He rolled under the desk. Bentley stood up and straightened himself out.

It was the intern. A young man named Willis Graham. Everyone called him "Wheel", though, after a hilarious incident involving an ice cream truck and a spare tire. Any other time they would have been glad to see him, but that day was not today.

"Wheel, you know I have a policy about knocking."

"Sorry, Mr. Lecter!" Wheel replied. "HR told me to give you these papers, and…"

Bentley took the papers. "I'll go over them later. I have business to attend to."

Wheel nodded. "Alright." He looked around. "Where's Dodge?"

"Bathroom." Bentley said simply, and navigated the intern out of the room. "I'll see you later, Wheel." He closed the door, locked it, then threw the papers in his desk.

"Sorry!" Dodger apologized, crawling out from under the desk. "I forgot to lock the do-"

Bentley kissed him fiercely and pinned him to the desk again. "No time to talk…" He said, kissing his stubbly jaw.

Dodger nodded, pulling his pants off. Bentley groped his exposed crotch, feeling him grow hard in his hand, then set him on the desk. "Now, where were we?"

There was a knock.

Bentley sighed in frustration.

"Just ignore it…"

There was another knock.

And another.

Dodger sighed and uncomfortably crawled back under the desk. Bentley rolled his eyes, tried to conceal his own growing boner as best he could, and answered the door.

Sure enough, Wheel was in the doorway, a sucker in his mouth. "Sorry, uh, could I get Tuesday off? Jay wants to…"

"Yes. Fine. Now please go." Bentley said, closing the door.

Dodger got up on his knees. "Hey, take off your pants and sit down." He said, wagging his eyebrows. Bentley smirked and obliged.

Dodge started to take his boss and lover's significant length into…

Yet another knock.

Bentley groaned. "F*** me!"

Dodger whined. "I'm trying to!"

"Come in." Bentley said.

Wheel entered yet again, this time confused. "I thought I heard Dodger…"

"He's still in the bathroom."

Wheel frowned. "Thai food?"

Bentley nodded. "Thai food."

Dodger sulked, then licked Bentley's shaft. Bentley gritted his teeth, kicked of his shoes, and stroked Dodger's thigh with his foot. Dodger smirked and continued laving his length with his tongue.

"Anyway. Your dad's here…"

Bentley winced. "T-Tell him I can't talk now. I'm dealing with ahhhh lot of things right know."

Wheel tilted his head. "You okay, sir? You seem off."

Bentley got an idea. "Can you run to the drug store across town and get me some aspirin? Since Dodge 's… indisposed and all."

"Have him get lube, too! We need more!" Dodger whispered. Bentley nudged him to be quiet.

Wheel didn't hear Dodge and nodded. "Yes, sir! I get that aspirin away!" And scurried out.

"And close the door!"

Wheel did so.

Bentley sighed with relief. He pulled Dodger up to him by his tie (still miraculously on) mid-lick. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me continue to pleasure you with my smart mouth?"

Bentley smiled and peeled off his own coat, shirt, and tie. "I could," he said, getting up and tugging Dodger along to the side of the desk and bent him over it. He dug some lube and condoms out the drawer, setting it in plain view of Dodger. He leaned into Dodger's ear.

"But I want to ride my Charger…" He purred, making his lover shiver.

Dodger smiled, spreading his legs as Bentley reclaimed the condoms and lube.

"That can be arranged, sir."


End file.
